


Vacío

by JervisCrane



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, I think I'm the first to write about this, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JervisCrane/pseuds/JervisCrane
Summary: Sin su ciervo mas fiel, Shao Kahn reflexionar en el peso que este tenía en su vida.
Relationships: Shao Kahn/Kollector (Mortal Kombat)
Kudos: 1





	Vacío

Qué extraño, que Kollector pesara más en la muerte que en la vida. O eso le pareció a Shao Kahn. En el campo de batalla, Kollector era luz y aire, atravesando a sus enemigos con sus propias garras; perfectamente equilibrado y firme al alcance de Shao Kahn. 

Cuando compartían placer, Kollector era suave y maleable. Retorciéndose en el agarre de su emperador, tratando de deslizarse más cerca y más lejos mientras las sensaciones iban y venían, nunca realmente logrando expresarse; Su paliza fue insignificante cuando el falso emperador se movió y dobló al Naknadano lo mejor que pudo. 

El conquistador podía lanzar a su tesorero como una muñeca, una que se deshacía fácilmente en sus garras pero que siempre podía repararse y jugar con ella de nuevo más tarde, sin importar cuán brusco fuese; Un golpe suficiente para lanzarlo a través de la sala del trono, una sola garra suficiente para torcer al Naknadano a su voluntad. 

Ahora, no más que un trozo frío de carne y hueso en su mano, el resto de su cuerpo, cercenado; la mirada opaca del único ojo intacto de Kollector ni siquiera está orbitada, no hay forma de que algo allí le regrese la mirada, el peso era casi demasiado para que Shao Kahn lo soportara.


End file.
